


pinaka petmalu na gc

by hahahaharlequin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Will add more ships later, high school level ng kababuyan, pagpasensyahan na po, sobrang sabog
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: just another EXO chat fic... but in FILIPINO...





	1. intro

**Author's Note:**

> *pagpasensyahan na po ang kababuyan and ang pang-aasar, natutuwa lang talaga akong asarin si Baek.  
> P.S. nakakatress mag type nung mga jeje/nanay/tita text language, ako mismo ino-autocorrect ko sarili ko

**real_pcy_is_real** has added 8 people in the groupchat  
  
**real_pcy_is_real** is now online  
  
**xiuminseok** is now online  
  
**suhorang** is now online  
  
**buy #SHEEP on iTunes** is now online  
  
**Bebaekhyun** is now online  
  
**oxy-Chen** is now online  
  
**justDOit** is now online  
  
**not-the-president** is now online  
  
**h2ohsehun** is now online  
  
**real_pcy_is_real:**  
Kamusta mga gaga  
  
**xiuminseok:**  
Seen.  
  
**suhorang:**  
Seen.  
  
**buy #SHEEP on iTunes:**  
Seen. ✌ xD  
  
**Bebaekhyun:**  
Seen.  
  
**oxy-Chen:**  
Seen.  
  
**justDOit:**  
Seen.  
  
**not-the-president:**  
Seen.  
  
**h2ohsehun:**  
Seen.  
  
**real_pcy_is_real:**  
Mga pakshet kau  
  
**real_pcy_is_real** has left the groupchat


	2. luh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> h2ohsehun:
> 
> Luh
> 
>  
> 
> suhorang:
> 
> Luh
> 
>  
> 
> buy #SHEEP on iTunes:
> 
> (´∩｀。)
> 
>  
> 
> xiuminseok:
> 
> Luh
> 
>  
> 
> real_pcy_is_real:
> 
> Luh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally figured out that ao3 won't let me post emojis that's why the previous attempts stopped at the second chat but now I know so here we go

**real_pcy_is_real:**

uoi mga bugok

 

**real_pcy_is_real:**

…..hoy, pogi

 

**suhorang:**

U calld?

 

**oxy-Chen:**

D2 na q beh

 

**Bebaekhyun:**

Lantaran HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 

**buy #SHEEP on iTunes:**

Good morning! ^o^ ano meron guys hehe?

 

**h2ohsehun:**

taWag Ka **@not-the-president**

 

**not-the-president:**

Qilig m c acq0eh ♡

 

**Bebaekhyun:**

……………………..

 

**oxy-Chen:**

……………………...

 

**real_pcy_is_real:**

wew

 

**real_pcy_is_real:**

i ship itttt hehe labyu ol mwa

 

**Bebaekhyun:**

luh anung trip neto lolol nakainom k ba **@real_pcy_is_real**

 

**oxy-Chen:**

wushu

 

**oxy-Chen:**

may namimiss lang yan

 

**Bebaekhyun:**

langya pabebe k p **@justDOit**

 

**justDOit:**

Ano nanaman? Bakit ako nasama sa usapan?

 

**oxy-Chen:**

Kalma ka lng beybi soo. Joke only hahahahaha

 

**Bebaekhyun:**

luh sya BEYBI SOO daw o **@real_pcy_is_real**

 

**justDOit:**

*sigh*

 

**justDOit:**

What's new? Halos half ng group ganyan tawag sa akin. Hindi na bago yan

 

**oxy-Chen:**

Labyu beybi soo mwa mwa libre kita mamaya

 

**justDOit:**

Hehe

 

**Bebaekhyun:**

luuuuuhhh

 

**h2ohsehun:**

anla aq din hyuuuuunnggg sama din aq sa libreeeee

 

**h2ohsehun:**

**@not-the-president** uy ikaw din pacute k para ilibre kaaaa sama ka diiiinnn

 

**not-the-president:**

lolol matagal n nagpramis sakin si jd hyung ng libre lolol diba **@oxy-Chen**

 

**not-the-president:**

**@xiuminseok** witness ka dun

 

**xiuminseok:**

Hahahahahahaha trur

 

**real_pcy_is_real:**

Trur

 

**suhorang:**

Trur

 

**oxy-Chen:**

Trur

 

**xiuminseok:**

*True kasi

 

**Bebaekhyun:**

luh pno kami nila **@real_pcy_is_real** , **@buy #SHEEP on iTunes**

 

**buy #SHEEP on iTunes:**

Tbh may utang pa na libre sakin si jongdae (◍•ᴗ•◍) walang kalimutan ha **@oxyChen**??

 

**oxy-Chen:**

luh andami ko pala kailangan ilibre hahahhahahha

 

**Bebaekhyun:**

Pno kmi helloooooooo

 

**oxy-Chen:**

Hiiiiiiiii

 

**suhorang:**

U look at them when u say 'hello there’

 

**Bebaekhyun:**

 

**oxy-Chen:**

 

**real_pcy_is_real:**

 

**oxy-Chen:**

luh uwian na goise

 

**oxy-Chen:**

So bale,, kitakits nalang sa van in ten

 

**suhorang:**

Suri n po sama aq

 

**oxy-Chen:**

Ge lng lolol kkb ka hyung

 

**suhorang:**

Fineeee

 

**h2ohsehun:**

Yaaayyyyyyyy

 

**not-the-president:**

Wheeeeeeeee

 

**Bebaekhyun:**

Heloooo sama aq

 

**oxy-Chen:**

Kiss muna chos

 

**Bebaekhyun:**

……….

 

**Bebaekhyun:**

Eto kiss mo :*

 

**oxy-Chen**

Yiieee kilig mo si acq0eh

 

**oxy-Chen:**

Sge sama ka naaaa libre kita beyb labyuuu

 

**Bebaekhyun:**

labyu 2 ♡

 

**real_pcy_is_real:**

Soooooo kau na???

 

**xiuminseok:**

Ayiee kilig to da max

 

**h2ohsehun:**

My ship is sailinggggggg

 

**buy #SHEEP on iTunes:**

Cute nyo hehe (✾♛‿♛)ノ*♡* kelan kasal (´･ω･`)?

 

**not-the-president:**

**@suhorang** pno b yan talo ka nanaman sa pustahan hahahahhaasalamat **@oxy-Chen** hyungg

 

**oxy-Chen:**

No problem saeng

 

**Bebaekhyun:**

luh d naman kmi ni **@oxy-Chen** platonic kiss lng un o.O

 

**oxy-Chen:**

hahah

 

**h2ohsehun:**

Luh

 

**suhorang:**

Luh

 

**buy #SHEEP on iTunes:**

**(´∩｀。)**

 

**xiuminseok:**

Luh

 

**real_pcy_is_real:**

Luh

  



	3. daks

**oxy-Chen:**

oi daks labas na ikaw na lng hinihintay

 

**h2ohsehun:**

Eto n po

 

**oxy-Chen:**

langya sumasagot talaga sya sa 'daks’ :O

 

**not-the-president:**

Anu ung daks???

 

**xiuminseok:**

wew

 

**h2ohsehun:**

Luh pno m lu2sutan yan  **@oxy-Chen** hyung

 

**real_pcy_is_real:**

luh baboy

 

**oxy-Chen:**

luh siya shut the up k na nga lng big bird

 

**Bebaekhyun:**

ayyyyyy

 

**Bebaekhyun:**

aba aba

 

**not-the-president:**

gets ko n lololol ikaw ha  **@h2ohsehun** ;-)

 

**h2ohsehun:**

;-)

 

**Bebaekhyun:**

di ko gets …. Yung big bird gets ko pero anu ung 'daks’?

 

**Bebaekhyun:**

like 

 

**Bebaekhyun:**

legit

 

**buy #SHEEP on iTunes:**

haha ako din di ko gets (´･ω･`)?

 

**suhorang:**

Explain n lng nmin ni  **@xiuminseok** sayo mamaya Xing 

 

**buy #SHEEP on iTunes:**

Sige sige thank u (◕ܫ◕✿)

 

**xiuminseok:**

sureness;

 

**Bebaekhyun:**

So anu nga ung daks 

 

**Bebaekhyun:**

Aq lng ba d may alam nun? Ikaw  **@justDOit** ??

 

**oxy-Chen:**

Tbh si beybi soo unang gumamit nun

 

**h2ohsehun:**

S kanya q yun una narinig looool

 

**justDOit:**

Walang laglagan please 

 

**Bebaekhyun:**

so anu nga ung daks ???

 

**Bebaekhyun:**

**@h2ohsehun** gno ktagal ka pa b magpapakulot harot mo tlga

 

**h2ohseun:**

luh inggit k lng alam nmin yung daks wag ka bitter

 

**Bebaekhyun:**

>:-(

 

**oxy-Chen:**

luh bebe baek kalma lng,,, pababa na un si daks

 

**h2ohsehun:**

eh kung magsi tigil kau ng chat para matapos nako ano po?

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daks - "dakila", malaki yung ANO alam nyo na un


	4. wushu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> real_pcy_is_real:
> 
> Wushu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yung pics na sinesend ni chanyeol screenshot lang nung sinabi ni jd from last chapter

**real_pcy_is_real** started a chat with **Bebaekhyun**

 

 **real_pcy_is_real** sent a file.

 

 **real_pcy_is_real** sent a file.

 

 **real_pcy_is_real** sent a file.

 

**real_pcy_is_real:**

“bebe baek”

 

**real_pcy_is_real:**

Kilig nnmn pekpek mo **@Bebaekhyun**? :P

 

**Bebaekhyun:**

Wag ako yeol

 

**Bebaekhyun:**

Don't me po.

 

**real_pcy_is_real:**

Wushu

 

**Bebaekhyun:**

Tska anung 'pekpek’??!??!? >:-(

 

**Bebaekhyun:**

Pekpek mo mukha mo

 

**real_pcy_is_real:**

Wushu tpos matawagtawag mong pabebe si ksoo

 

**real_pcy_is_real:**

Eh ikaw nmn pla tunay n pabebe

 

**Bebaekhyun:**

Wushu k jan wushu-in q pekpek mo

 

**real_pcy_is_real:**

Luh

 

**real_pcy_is_real:**

Pekpek n lng kaya ni bebe boy mo

 

**real_pcy_is_real:**

Or bka nmnm gus2 mo sya magwushu sa pekpek mo?? :P

 

 **real_pcy_is_real** changed the name of this chat to **pekpek ni baekla**

 

**Bebaekhyun:**

Nyeta k tlga harot mo

 

**real_pcy_is_real:**

I m a delight ;-P

 

**Bebaekhyun:**

Luh utot mo

 

* * *

 

 

 **real_pcy_is_real** changed **Bebaekhyun** 's nickname to **Pekpekhyun**

 

**Pekpekhyun:**

Punyeta kng haliparot k

 

**real_pcy_is_real:**

Lolol g.r.r. na pekpek mu

 

**Pekpekhyun:**

wg k umalis jan pupuntahan kta at pptayin

 

**Pekpekhyun:**

Hintayin m q

 

**h2ohsehun:**

Wahahahahahahhaha

 

**not-the-president:**

Hahahahahahahahhaha

 

**Pekpekhyun:**

Ang 2mawa ptayin q din >:-(

 

**oxy-Chen:**

hahahahahahahahaha

 

**Pekpekhyun:**

>:-(

 

**oxy-Chen:**

Sorna beyb to n palitan q na ulet

 

 **oxy-Chen** changed **Pekpekhyun** ’s nickname to **BebaekQ**

 

**oxy-Chen:**

Yan! **@BebaekQ** cute kaya :D

 

**BebaekQ:**

(^///^)

 

**BebaekQ:**

huhu cute nga thank u **@oxy-Chen** labyu po (இдஇ; )

 

**BebaekQ:**

d 2lad ng iba jan ＼`•̀益•́´／

 

**oxy-Chen:**

O tama na galit bebe baek manlilibre pa ko dba? Ready n kmi baba na kayo

 

**BebaekQ:**

otw n ｡◕‿◕｡

 

**h2ohsehun:**

luh

 


	5. harot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> h2ohsehun:
> 
> Luh harot mo hyung
> 
> ....
> 
> h2ohsehun:
> 
> harot mo tlga hyung

**BebaekQ** added **h2ohsehun** , and 2 others to this chat

 

**BebaekQ:**

Guyth uq n

 

**BebaekQ:**

bkit sya gnitoooo (இдஇ; )

 

**xiuminseok:**

luh bat ako nandito

 

**not-the-president:**

Qt nyo tlga hyung pkasal kau agadddd

 

**h2ohsehun:**

Wahaha funny ni pcy hyung

 

**BebaekQ:**

we do not talk abt pcy

 

**BebaekQ:**

kurimaw ung hayup n un saksakin q un

 

**xiuminseok:**

O chill ka lang “bebe baek” ;-)

 

**BebaekQ:**

luh d k cute hyung noah fence

 

**xiuminseok:**

Pakyu ka

 

**xiuminseok:**

Preo none taken

 

**not-the-president:**

Preo

 

**h2ohsehun:**

Preo

 

**xiuminseok:**

Sasali ka din b **@BebaekQ** ?

 

**BebaekQ:**

（＾－＾）

 

**xiuminseok:**

:-)

 

**BebaekQ:**

pro legit tlga fam

 

**BebaekQ:**

pgilan nyo q

 

**BebaekQ:**

chupain q to

 

**BebaekQ:**

*JOWAIN

 

**h2ohsehun:**

Luh harot mo hyung

 

**not-the-president:**

wahahahaha

 

**xiuminseok:**

Kilig hanggang pekpek knb

 

**BebaekQ:**

HOY ANONG PEKPEK

 

**not-the-president:**

ahhhh kya pla 'pekpekhyun’ wew

 

**h2ohsehun:**

witty ni park chanyeol dun

 

**BebaekQ:**

HOI

 

**xiuminseok:**

Palakpakan wow

 

**h2ohsehun:**

Pekpek ni **@BebaekQ** pumapalakpak

 

**not-the-president:**

hahahahahahahahhahahahahahahhah

 

 **xiuminseok** changed the name of this chat to **Pumapalakpak na Pekpek(ni)hyun**

 

**h2ohsehun:**

Hahahahahhahahaha shet hyung d q n kaya

 

**not-the-president:**

luh nwala si pekpeksu

 

**h2ohsehun:**

????

 

**h2ohsehun:**

da who??

 

**not-the-president:**

…

 

**xiuminseok:**

AHAHAHAHAHAHHAA SHET BETNA BET KO YAN JOINGIN

 

**not-the-president:**

joingin (´＿｀。) *sniff*

 

**not-the-president:**

pro oks lng hahahahahaha shet hyung

 

 **not-the-president** changed **BebaekQ** 's nickname to **Pekpeksu**

 

**xiuminseok:**

Jjak jjak jjak jjak

 

**h2ohsehun:**

Ahhhh getsss

 

**h2ohsehun:**

So san n nga sya

 

**not-the-president:**

pg snabi m name ni jd hyung 3 times tpos palakpak 3 times lalabas yun

 

**xiuminseok:**

Jongdaejongdaejongdae

 

**h2ohsehun:**

jjak jjak jjak

 

**h2ohsehun:**

wla nmn ih

 

**not-the-president:**

hntay k lng..

 

**Pekpeksu:**

GIYSSSS

 

**Pekpeksu:**

*Guyssss 

 

**not-the-president:**

O dba

 

**Pekpeksu:**

Hoy anung pekpeksu yan

 

**Pekpeksu:**

mga baboy kayong lhat

 

**Pekpeksu:**

(°言°怒)

 

**h2ohsehun:**

sn k galing hyung

 

**Pekpeksu:**

Si jddddd

 

**xiuminseok:**

luh harot mo dami namang d jan

 

**not-the-president:**

lam mu n un hyung

 

**h2ohsehun:**

harot mo tlga hyung

 

**Pekpeksu:**

Anyway ngsend si jd ng baby pic q

 

**Pekpeksu:**

D q alam sn nya nahanap un pero sbi nya “cute mo dito beh”

 

**not-the-president:**

wew

 

**xiuminseok:**

luh harot nyo pareho

 

**h2ohsehun:**

“cute mo dito beh”

 

**Pekpeksu:**

Tpos may WINK EMOJI

 

**not-the-president:**

haroooooooott

 

**h2ohsehun:**

Iba k tlga papa JD

 

**Pekpeksu:**

HoY ANONG PAPA JD

 

 **xiuminseok** changed the name of this chat to **Pumapalakpak na Pekpek(ni)hyun Para kay Papa JD**

 

**not-the-president:**

Hahahhahahhahaha lololol

 

**Pekpeksu:**

Mga bastos tlga kayong mga hudas kyo


	6. bye beh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oxy-Chen:
> 
> Ehdi 'beh’ nalang
> 
>  
> 
> oxy-Chen:
> 
> “Bye, beh” ganern hahahhahahaha o((*^▽^*))o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eto yung pic na sinend ni jd kay baek:
> 
> https://goo.gl/images/r7ZG4P

**oxy-Chen** sent a file

 

**oxy-Chen:**

**@BebaekQ** cute mo dito beh ( ˘ ³˘)♥

 

**BebaekQ:**

luhh sn m nhanap yan

 

**oxy-Chen:**

di ko alam eh nahanap ko lng din wahaha

 

**BebaekQ:**

Luhhhhh ang random nmn hjhu

 

**oxy-Chen:**

ang cute eh hahahahahaha

 

**BebaekQ:**

Uyyyyyyyy

 

**oxy-Chen:**

Uyyyyyyy bkit?

 

**BebaekQ:**

ung Bye Babe shetttttt

 

**oxy-Chen:**

hahahahahaha tgal na nun ah

 

**oxy-Chen:**

maganda ba?? (●ʘ̅ㅈʘ̅●)

 

**BebaekQ:**

sobraaaaaa

 

**BebaekQ:**

Nkk kilig shettt qiqil si acq0eh

 

**oxy-Chen:**

luh jejemon hahahaha

 

**BebaekQ:**

Ang gnda tlgaaaaa

 

**oxy-Chen:**

Kalma lng hahaha gets ko na

 

**oxy-Chen:**

Feel ko hanggang dito gigil mo hahahahaha

 

**BebaekQ:**

Inggit aq ehhhhh

 

**oxy-Chen:**

inggit san??

 

**BebaekQ:**

dun s 'babe’ na partttt

 

**oxy-Chen:**

luh eh nakikipag break nga eh

 

**BebaekQ:**

Lakompake

 

**BebaekQ:**

Ehdi mkipg break k din sakin khit d nmn tau

 

**oxy-Chen:**

Hahahahahhahaha

 

**BebaekQ:**

or pede b pg aalis k or punta sumwr gnun k mgbabye skinnnn

 

**oxy-Chen:**

Lolol cute mo tlga ( ˘ ³˘)♥

 

**oxy-Chen:**

Pero sge g naman ako jan hahahaha

 

**BebaekQ:**

ay dejk wg n pla

 

**BebaekQ:**

prang png jowa ung 'babe’ eh

 

**oxy-Chen:**

Arte naman

 

**oxy-Chen:**

Ehdi 'beh’ nalang

 

**oxy-Chen:**

“Bye, beh” ganern hahahhahahaha o((*^▽^*))o

 

 **oxy-Chen** changed **BebaekQ** ’s nickname to **Beh-kyun**

 

**Beh-kyun:**

witty m

 

**Beh-kyun:**

ang tita nunh beh

 

 **Beh-kyun** changed **oxy-Chen** ’s nickname to **tita witty JD**

 

**tita witty JD:**

LUHHHHHH

 

**tita witty JD:**

hahahahahaha tita witty talaga? （*＾ワ＾*）

 

**Beh-kyun:**

Uu ksi tita witty k

 

**tita witty JD:**

dali na kasi arte pa eh

 

**Beh-kyun:**

Anu ngaaaa anuba gus2muuuu

 

**tita witty JD:**

ikaw gusto ko uwu

 

**Beh-kyun:**

OMO

 

**tita witty JD:**

charot lang (≡^∇^≡)

 

**Beh-kyun:**

(´∩｀。)

 

**tita witty JD:**

Yung babe na kasiii arte pa eh kurutin kita

 

**Beh-kyun:**

eh png jowa nga un

 

**tita witty JD:**

ehdi jowa-in kita dami namang arte kasi

(◞ ‸ ◟ㆀ)

 

**Beh-kyun:**

Σ(゜゜)

 

**Beh-kyun:**

uhhhhhh

 

**Beh-kyun:**

legit b to

 

**tita witty JD:**

may angal pa?

 

**Beh-kyun:**

anu ksi uhhhh

 

**Beh-kyun:**

lyk, jjowain m q???

 

**Beh-kyun:**

seryoso?? Wlang bawian??

 

**tita witty JD:**

Oo? Di naman aq ganung tao??

 

**tita witty JD:**

ang arte mo pa ksi gusto mo “bye babe” pero sabi mo din “pang jowa lng yung babe”

 

**tita witty JD:**

Ehdi jowa-in nalang nga kita nang mapirmi ka na

 

**Beh-kyun:**

Uhhhhh pede pakurot

 

**Beh-kyun:**

d aq mkpniwala bes

 

**tita witty JD:**

LUH tapos bes-zoned lng jowa mo?? Aray??

 

**Beh-kyun:**

so legit ngaaaaa??

 

**tita witty JD:**

Oo nga jusko babe

 

**tita witty JD:**

O ayan na ha baka di ka pa maihi sa tuwa nyan

 

**tita witty JD:**

Tsaka bet din naman kita so g lang tlga ako (ﾉ≧ڡ≦) Teehee~!

 

 **tita witty JD** changed **Beh-kyun** 's nickname to **BetQn**

 

**real_pcy_is_real:**

Luh

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> leave comments and/or suggestions here or on my twitter, [@hahahaharlequin](http://www.twitter.com/hahahaharlequin). suggest na lang ng mga slang na gusto nyo mabasa gamitin ng exo hahahaha


End file.
